Brotherly Love
by Claw.Ravenscroft
Summary: Poor Todd got hurt by Fred. Mystique has a part in there too.


**Some dangerous pleasure**

"You nearly killed him!" Mystique jelled. Fred was watching his feet; even trying hard to by gazing past his fat paunch. Mystique was already screaming, but he didn't listen to her anymore. He knew what he had done; and Fred knew that she knew as well. It was obviously what has happened. Lance has found Todd, laying in his bed, blood everywhere. After Pietro brought him into hospital as fast as even possible, they know it all. It was obviously. It could have been just him. No one else was able to do this except for him.  
The scent of disinfectant was in the air, no matter where he was going. Todd was now lying in the anesthetic recovery room and asleep. The surgery takes about three hours. Fred never thought that he could have hurt the little guy that much. It was a lonely night and he needed some joyful diversion. He knew that he would hurt him somehow, but he never expected it would kill him. Todd was his best friend somehow and Fred has known that he got raped before when he was about eleven at the orphanage he lived. So he thought it would be ok somehow. But now he noticed that his best friend could die and if not he would probably never talk to him again. It will never be like before, but he thought it will be his chance to change it into another direction. But maybe he will forgive him, he thought. He had to.  
They were friends, so he needs to forgive him. He will understand what happened if he could just explain it to him and maybe he could do it again, he thought. Todd will never find someone who like him, or even accept him. He should wake up every moment, so Fred got a bit nervous.  
Mystique looked angry at Fred. She wanted to know what could have got wrong with her team. She ever knew that Pietro and Lance could be a problem. Pietro, because of his relation to Magneto, he was never one of the most loyal guys and much too impatient. He betrayed he so many times. And Lance was a risk because of his relationship with one of Xavier's students. Mystique could never know if he gave her some information about their plans. They both could be spies of her enemies. She thought she could even count on Fred and Todd. They were always loyal to her, they had no other choice. But now they became another problem of her. As if she had not enough problems to fix. Now she needs to worry about her best fighter, Todd has the potential to become one of the best she knew, to get killed by one of her own team, who is driving into some kind of insanity. She had always known that he is a dangerous guy, but she thought it would just hit her enemies, not her own team.  
At the moment she was just able to wait until this little stupid wart wakes up again. She had no clue, how she could handle that problem. She has other stuff to do as to watch over this meat loaf. Everything seems to end up into a big disaster.

As he woke up he finds himself in a hospital room. In the same moment as he noticed where he was, panic was floating through his body. He tried to get up, but he couldn't. Belts were strapped around his ankles, wrists and chest. He was in such a situation before and this makes him get scared more and more every minute he was forced to lay here. The memories which came up in this moment were not such he wanted remember ever again. The only thing he could think about was to get out of here. Suddenly he remembers how he could get into such a situation again. All the things that happened the last night came up into his mind. Fred came to his room in the middle of the night and…  
He didn't want to think about it. Didn't want to remember anything. Nothing. He wanted all these memories disappear. He could already feel the pain in his(sorry, don't know the word);  
Tears filled up his eyes and flow down his face. He stopped trying to get free. He gave up. It was all too much. Everything seems so hopeless to him. He didn't want to live anymore. Desperation displaced his panic. He didn't want to go through all this again.   
He thought about the scars he was hiding under his rivet-wristlets. All this things happened before. He didn't want to think about what could be next. More experiments. Tries to study his mutation. No chance to escape.

His fears floated him again as he suddenly looked into the face of his formerly best friend. It felt like if he drank some acid. The belts were already tight around him. Nearly naked, just covered with a thin blanked, he wasn't able to turn his eyes away from Fred's fat disgusting face. He got sick of it. The wish to run away, to hide somewhere, becomes stronger and stronger. He was scared of what the big guy would do to him now. The smile on his face couldn't mean anything good. Fixed for angst he was laying there, starring at the man who used to be his friend, who saved his life so many times before. "How could he have done this to me?" Todd thought and tears were running down his face again. His whole body was shaking as Mystique shows up and sent Fred away. Never before, he was so happy to see her.  
"How are you?" Mystique whispered softly. His body couldn't stop shaking and the tears didn't want to stop either. It was even hard to breath because of the lump in his throat. He never thought Mystique could be so nice. Not to him. But now as he looked up into her face she seemed to be the mother he never had.

**Brotherly Love**

It was in the middle of the night as Fred stood up from his armchair. He couldn't get some sleepand his mind forced him to do something. Various thoughts streamed through his head. The last fight against the X-Men was a disaster, like always sure, but he didn't wanted to loose anymore and that made him feel frustrated. Anger grew in his chest and it became hard to breath. He needed some diversion to forget all those shit, he decided.  
The idea to go straight ahead to the Xavier institude, right into Jean's bedroom, came to his mind. But he knew it would be to dangerous to go there, no matter how much he would try. It was hopeless. He could never have the chance to get a girl, he knew. The only way to get what he desires was to take it.  
But where should he still his desire right now?, he thought.  
Suddenly a strange idea came into his mind. He remembered that Todd has told him about his childhood in the orphanage and that he got raped there by an older boy in the shower room. Maybe he wouldn't mind if... Fred considered. Then he shook his head. Could he really do this?  
He thought about it and decided to give it a try. If he couldn't get Jean right now or another girl, Todd had to be enough.

Blob isn't the guy for big thoughts and if he wants something, it needs to be immediatelly. He didn't care about Todd's feelings or anything else. Just about how to get what he wanted. So he walked into Todd's room and tried to make not t much noise so he wouldn't wake up.  
Todd laid on his sofa, asleep, wrapped in his blanket and hugging a big cushion very tight. Fred was pleased to see that he was naked, only covered by his blanket, what would make it easier for him.  
The giant grabed the much smaller one between his shoulders and pressed him against the cushions. Todd woke up and tried to get free, but he had not a snowball's chance in hell. As he heard Fred's voice which told him not to move it became even harder to breathe. He shoked as he realized that Fred wasn't stopping to hold him down. Unable to move or to scream he just could let it all happen. Fred took his hands and tied them on his back with parts of his blanket he was wrapped in before. Uncovered, tied, hopless and already pressed into the cushions, his eyes were filled with tears. As pain floated every inch of his body he passed out.


End file.
